I'm with Who?
by Tria.And.Steph
Summary: PartThree of Jem&Leila series. Jem wakes up in bed with Sam... and they're... MARRIED? What the hell's going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Confusion

The past few months had been very quiet in the 'supernatural' department for Sam, Dean, Jem and Leila. And it was pissing them off. Dean and Jem especially – they were looking for physical hunts, ones they can really lay there fists into. Leila and Sam, however, were just plain bored. The night before this fateful morning, the four friends had visited Harvelle's Roadhouse and spent a fantastically long and alcohol driven night with old friends, allies and a kareoke box. The four had finally crashed at 4am and it was 11 before Jem – the only one guaranteed not to have a massive hangover – awoke.

She shifted in her bed before opening her eyes. She smiled as she felt an arm resting over her stomach and smelt a familiar faint musk. Dean always liked to keep people close – even when he was asleep. As she felt him stirring, she rolled over to face him.

Her eyes still closed, she whispered, "Morning Sunshine."

"Hey there beautiful..." came the gruff reply. Jem smiled then had to have a double take, she opened her eyes and screamed, jumping out of the bed.

The face she saw before her wasn't Dean. Sam Winchester – Jem's boyfriend's _brother_ – was lying in the bed with her. And, to make matters worse, they were both in their underwear.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Sam said soothingly as he got out of the bed and walked over her. He placed his arms around her waist and pushed a piece of messy brown hair out of her face, and lent on for a kiss.

"Whoa!" she cried again, ducking away from Sam, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam smiled with confusion, "Um... I _was_ about to kiss my wife?" he inched closer to her, "maybe something more...?" he grinned down at her.

Jem ducked away from him again and grabbed her clothes from the floor as she ran into the bathroom. Sam followed her but she turned in her heels to stop him.

"I just need a few minutes alone –" Sam looked at her with concern, "Please." she begged him, holding up a hand to stop him. He finally obliged and let her close the door.

Sitting on the edge of the bath tub, she honed all of her energy into looking for, and calling to, Leila.

Leila was peacefully sleeping when she felt a light tingling in the back of her head. She knew what it meant and made a mental note to kill Jem when she had a chance for waking her up.

_'Morning Jem,'_ she said in her head, not bothering to open her eyes, _'How can I help you?'_

_'Where are you?'_ came Jem's reply.

_'In bed, where do you think I am?'_

_'With who?'_

Leila sighed inwardly, _'Sam – my boyfriend. Have you been drinking? Ooh! Is that how you ended up in bed with Dean last night?'_ she laughed, _'Did he drug you?'_

_'Leila, open your eyes.'_

There was a long silence, but Jem could have sworn she heard Leila's squeal from the next room.

_'Leila?'_ Jem searched after a few moments, _'You still with me?'_

_'What the hell is going on?'_ came Leila's hurried reply, she was agitated. She had practically run past a sleepy and confused Dean and into the bathroom.

_'I don't know!'_ Jem replied desperately, _'I'm with Sam! Oh... AND WE'RE MARRIED!'_

_'What?'_ Leila asked, Jem was pretty sure she felt Leila's heart break, _'You're... married?'_

_'I apparently so...'_ Jem said, then added in an attempt to lighten the mood, _'Wait till you see the rock your boyfriend gave me!'_ she examined the white gold and diamond-clad ring that sat on her left ring finger.

Leila held back a sniff and tried to cover it with a laugh.

_'Aw, Leila! I'm sorry! I was joking! You know me, I either laugh or cry and I'm not a fan of crying!'_ Jem rushed.

_'Very true...' _Leila tried to chuckle, then she stopped, _'Wait – could read Sam?'_

Although she was in the bathroom alone and no one could see her, Jem shook her head, _'No, all I got was white noise... or that noise that noise you get when your TV is on but the sounds off... or that –'_

_'Concentrate.'_ Leila sighed.

_'Right, sorry.'_ Jem said, shaking herself.

_'Well, I got the same thing. Dean's not giving anything up. What's happening?' _Leila said quietly, _'Oh! Idea! We can talk openly at Ellen's! Tell Sam you're going for a walk or something, meet me there?'_

_'God, I knew you were the brains of the operation! See you in a bit!'_

Leila and Dean's room

Leila exited the bathroom and attempting to avoid Dean's gaze.

"Leila, honey," Dean said, looking up from a bunch of papers he was reading, "Are you ok? What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Leila mumbled.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing..." Leila lied, "Um, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok," Dean smiled softly, "Be careful," then added as Leila opened the motel door, "If you pass a coffe shop, can you please grab me something?"

"Uh, yeah – sure..." Leila said absent-mindedly.

"Thanks," he smiled, "Love you!"

Roadhouse 10 minutes later

Jem came running into Ellen's dark bar in short black shorts and another worn AC/DC shirt. She was flushed from running from the motel and her heart was pounding in her throat, As she came bolting through the door, Ellen look up at her.

"Well morning darlin'," she greeted, "What brings you to the bar this early in the mornin'?"

"I –" she breathed shallowly, trying to catch her breath, "Sam – Leila – Dean –" she collapsed into one of the nearby booths and Ellen rushed over, gun in hand and a glass of water in the other. Ellen stared at her with confusion.

"Have they been attacked?" Ellen asked calmly, "Where are they?"

Jem shook her head hurriedly as Leila came busting through the door. She rushed over to Jem and hugged her.

"Ok," Leila asked scared, "What the hell's going on?" she sat next to Jem in the booth.

"I was just askin the same thing," Ellen said looking between the two.

"Well, we woke up this morning –" Jem started.

"Well, considering the amount of alcohol that was consumed last night, that's a good thing!" Ellen laughed, then sobered on seeing the looks on the girls' faces, "Sorry, go on..."

"I was in bed with _Sam_!" Jem said quietly, leaning in as if someone would overhear.

"And I was with Dean!" Leila said, "and they think it's _normal.._. Jem's married to Sam! What the hell is going on?"

Ellen look dumb-founded, "Uh..." she started, "nothing? It _is_ normal. Jemima Winchester and Leila Altoft..." she pointed between the two, "Are you two still drunk?"

Jem and Leila looked between each other and then to Ellen.

J: She's nuts!

L: Let's get out of here...

J: Agreed.

"Maybe we are..." Leila said getting up. Following her lead, Jem did the same.

"We're going to lie down. See ya Ellen," Jem called as they walked out of the bar.

Staring after them, Ellen sensed something was wrong and immediately called both Sam and Dean.

"What the _hell_ is happening?" Leila yelled once they were away from the bar, "We can't go back to the bar or the motel! I don't even want to think about it!" Leila felt a shiver crawl up her back as she fought back tears and sensing Jem was feeling the exact same way, she was startled to hear what Jem said next.

"Maybe," Jem began, not wanting to say what they both new would be the only option, "_maybe_ we should go back, just to find out what's happening..." As the words left her lips, she wished she could take them back. The thought made her stomach cold and her head spin, but they both knew they had to do it. Leila wouldn't look at Jem, keeping her focus on the ground. She knew Jem was right, but didn't want to believe it. Leila was looking for something to say when a familiar car pulled up beside them.

"Babe, you ok?" came Sam's voice from the Chevy which had pulled up beside them. Jem gasped.

"I..." Leila began, but realised Sam's focus was on Jem.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jem replied weakly, her eyes still focused on the ground too, "Just going for a walk..."

"Well," he said, smiling warmly at Leila, "If you both get in the car, I'll shout you breakfast. C'mon," he lent over and opened the passenger door and motioned for Jem to get in. She sighed ans looked at Leila as they both bot in the car. Leila in the back and Jem in the front.

They drove for a few minutes, the stereo thumping with Blue Oyster Cult before reaching a Mom and Pop diner. As they were about to get out of the car, Leila's phone rang.

Checking the caller ID, Leila sighed and answered the phone, "Hey Dean, what's up?"

Dean was breathing shallowly and groaning, "Something's wrong! I – can't – please help!" then the line went dead.

"Oh, God!" Leila said looking at Sam with concern, "Drive back to the motel – now!"

Sam didn't ask questions, he shut the door and sped back toward the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Brother's Grimm

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. The bright white light and careful beeping told him he was in the hospital. As the blurs started to form shapes, he saw a machine sitting next to him. On it a steady graph was beeping, tubes running from it to him. Looking around, he could also see a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates sitting beside him with a 'Get Well Soon' card poking between them. He was in a bed, the clean white sheets were nice and warm. He went to move his feet but felt something and as he looked down he saw a bag with his clothes in it.

"Hey Dean," Jem said quietly as she leaned on the door frame, "How are you feeling?" Dean shrugged and sorely reached for the doctor's file at the end of the bed, "You're fine, Doctors say it's just stress." She reassured him – accepting this, he collapsed back into the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, staring at the ceiling, "Where's Leila? " as he said this, Jem felt the nasty pang in her stomach return – nothing had changed. Dean and Leila were still together and Sam and Jem still married.

"Leila's with Sam," Jem started.

"Sam's here?" Dean asked, perking up a bit. Jem nodded gravely, "What?" he then asked, eyebrows etching together in confusion.

"He...Uh... He collapsed too. Like two seconds after we found you." Dean started and made a motion to get up, "He's fine. Like you, it's not physical."

As they were talking, Sam and Leila came into the room, "Hey Bro." Sam smiled, "Aren't we a pair of girls? Stress –" he scoffed, "We need a few beers in us and we're ready to go, huh?"

Leila and Jem looked at each other with confusion, but Dean smiled at his brother, "I'm glad you're ok Sam."

As the boys convinced the girls to let them out of the hospital, Sam sighed, "God," he whined, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse – and chase the jockey!"

Dean chuckled as he swung an arm around Leila, "You're always hungry."

Leila looked very uncomfortable as Dean held her, but once she heard Jem's voice in her head she didn't feel any better.

_Just go with it – we'll figure this out I promise_.

Once they reached the small town diner, they selected a booth and a large breasted blond came over to serve them. Sam grinned coyly up at her.

"Well," Sam looked straight to the woman's chest, "hello there Brooke..."

"Hey welcome to Joseph's, how can I help you?" the one named Brooke gurgled, much to the disgust of Leila and Jem, and she swished her giant mass of blond curls out of her face.

"I'll have a burger with the works, large onion rings, large fried and..." Sam looked at the clock in the corner, "a beer."

Leila did a double take at Sam's order and stared at him after Brooke had taken the rest of the orders and retreated to the kitchen.

"Uh... Jem, babe," Sam said, shifting toward her, "Why is Leila staring at me?" Leila seemed in a trance so Sam snapped his fingers in her face. Leila jumped.

"Sam!" Dean scolded, "She just tired, don't be an ass!" he lovingly rubbed Leila's arm.

When the food arrived, Sam devoured his in almost 5 minutes. He practically skulled his beer and burped loudly.

L: Um...

J: Yeah, does Sam seem –

L: Dean-ish?

J: Yeah...

L: What the hell?

Jem suddenly jumped in her seat.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah," Jem said, "I'm just going to the bathroom. Leila, would you like to join me?" she asked meaningfully.

"Sure," Leila nodded quickly and they hurriedly walked toward the women's toilets.

"Women!" Sam scoffed.

Shutting the door and locking it, Jem smiled widely.

"Please let me in on your little secret," Leila said, shutting the toilet seat with her foot and sitting on it, "I desperately need a good laugh."

"I know what's happening!" Jem smiled in a sing-song voice and perched herself on the row of sinks.

After a long period of silence and Jem grinning like a maniac, Leila threw her hands up in the air, "WELL?"

"Oh, right... sorry," Jem snapped out of her happy trance, "Poltergeists." she said simply as she began to rummage through her bag.

"Poltergeists?" Leila repeated in confusion.

"Yessss!" Jem said triumphantly as she pulled out a dog-eared notebook. She flicked thought it until stopping on a page, smiling and turning it around to show Leila, "Check it out!"

"The Brothers Grimm?" Leila asked, then throwing the note book back to Jem and laughing, "You're an idiot. The Brothers Grimm wrote fairy tales. They aren't poltergeists!"

"I know that," Jem shook her head, "I didn't _actually_ mean them! It's what _I_ call them. They're brothers – biiiiiiiiig pranksters." Jem threw the book back at Leila and indicated to keep reading.

Leila shook her head slowly and read the page. After she finished, Leila smiled, "So these guys wander around screwing people up? Switching their bodies?"

Jem nodded, then drummed dramatically on the basin and pointed to Leila, "Ladies and Gentleman – We have a winner!"

"So..." Leila said with a smile, "How do we stop it?"

Jem sighed, smile vanishing, "We need a jolt."

"Ok... that sounds easy enough," Leila shrugged then looked at Jem, who was no longer smiling, "What's a jolt?"

"A reality jolt – something that reminds the boys that they aren't themselves. The very few cases that I could find online and in case studies involve stuff like throwing a person in front of a bus –" Leila gasped, "Yeah, I didn't like that idea either... um... Oh! There was this one where this woman's husband was about to marry her sister and she kissed him and the Brothers were gone..." Jem looked at Leila.

"Kiss them?" Leila grinned, "I'm not objecting."

Jem laughed, "Me neither!" They composed themselves and walked out of the bathroom fully prepared to kiss the wrong guy. _'Well, it is the right guy – just a different skin_' Jem thought, _'Ew.' _she shook her head and grimaced as Leila left first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Plot.

Dean watched the two girls return and slid out of the booth, like a gentleman, to let Leila in. Jem was about to step in, but remembered that it was Leila he was looking at.

Jem turned to Sam, who sat there, motionless. Jem rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Cover your mouth – Jesus!" Sam said with annoyance, covering his plate of extra chips that Brooke had given him on the house. Jem glared at him and then flicked him in the ear, "Ouch, Jem! What?" he yelled at her, making people in the diner look at them.

"MOVE OVER!" She yelled back at him, "Or get out so I can get back to my seat!"

"Ever heard of the word 'please'?" Sam looked at her angrily and moved over so she could sit down.

Jem scoffed, "Fucking chivalry is dead!"

After Sam had had finished his extra chips, the four walked out of the diner.

"Whoa," Leila said, staring at the night sky, "It's such a beautiful night! Dean walk to the motel with me?"

Leila glanced at Jem,_ 'Nice work' _Jem thought nodding.

"Yeah," Dean smiled sweetly at Leila, "I'd love to!" he took Leila's hand and they began to walk away.

"Hey," Sam said as they began to walk away, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he cackled.

As she and Sam drove off, Jem couldn't get the image of Dean holding Leila's hand out of her mind. Jem knew that she and Dean weren't _technically _together like Sam and Leila were but she thought there was something there... Wasn't there? Leila and Sam were a legitimate couple, complete with public displays of affection and Jem and Dean occasionally slept in the same bed, when there was no other option or it was cold, and they flirted on occasion but that was it...

"Hey," Sam said, still looking to the road, one hand on the wheel and the other waving in front of Jem's face, "Hello? Anyone home?"

"What?" she asked with confusion, "Sorry, I'm a little out of it today, what were you saying?"

"I was just –" Sam shook his head, cutting himself off, "Never mind..."

Jem was concerned now, "Seriously, what?"

"Well, I was wondering..." he said quietly and smiling awkwardly, "What do you want for our first anniversary?"

Jem smiled despite herself, she could hear the awkward 'Dean' in Sam's voice. Even though they weren't really a real couple – well in _actual_ reality they weren't – Jem liked the idea of being with him.

"Aw, Sammy," Jem smiled, "You don't need to get me anything, really."

Sam shrugged, looking back at the road as Jem was suddenly scared. _'God, we better be back to normal before our anniversary'_ Jem thought with a shudder.

Dean and Leila

"You seem to be a bit distant lately. What's up?" Dean asked, holding Leila closer. Despite how awkward she felt, she could still sense Sam in there somewhere. Although this didn't make her feel any better about what she was about to do.

"Just had a lot on my mind lately," she answered, smiling weakly.

Before he could respond, she stretched up and kissed Dean deeply on the lips. Almost instantly she felt as if she had betrayed both Sam and Jem, and she had the image of Jem frowning, as if she knew what Leila had just done. Knowing their powers, Jem probably did know.

When Leila let go, she opened her eyes and looked up. She hoped he couldn't see her expression in the darkness... otherwise Dean would have seen her looking devastated.

"Wow," Dean said, putting his arm around her again. As Dean lent in again, Leila swerved him.

"I need to talk to Jem," she said, continuing to walk and hoping that she didn't sound too rude.

"Uh... ok..." Dean stammered, confused, as he ran to catch up with Leila who was already meters away.

"I just need to talk to her, take a load off my mind," she said apologetically, hoping that she wasn't at all suspicious. Although she must have.

"That's cool darling, we'll head over there now." Dean said putting his arm around Leila hesitantly.

As they walked Leila tried to imagine that it was her Sam holding her, and that maybe it took a while for the jolt to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A BIGGER Jolt

"It didn't work!" Leila said the next morning, on the verge of tears. After speaking last night, they had decided that maybe the jolt needed sometime to take effect – so they reconvened the next morning. Leila was sitting on the end of Jem's bed and watching as Jem flicked through her notebook. The boys had gone to get food, leaving the girls to have their 'girl talk' as Sam had put it.

"Really?" Jem asked angrily, the word dripping with sarcasm, "I hadn't noticed!"

Leila stood up and moved away from Jem, her hands up in defense, "Sorry."

Jem huffed, "Look I'm sorry. I'm just – just so over it!" she shook her head slowly and rubbed her temple.

"So, it's safe to say we need a bigger jolt?" Leila asked sitting back next to Jem on the bed.

"Yeah," Jem said distractedly, "I swear there was another page in here that had more poltergeist crap on it!" she was flicking thorough her notebook quickly, a frantic look on her face.

"I've tired our usual websites but – seriously – nothing on this kind of poltergeist!" Leila said, still watching Jem throw the book closed and start from the beginning again.

"Fuck!" Jem hissed, as she started the book again. Finally she found what she was looking for. Two pages were stuck together and, as she unstuck them, she smiled, "Found it!"

The page was titled _Get Your Poltergeist On_. Leila laughed aloud.

It read:

There are many ways to create a jolt in an alternate reality. If it is feasible, try and release an strong emotion in the subject to help them realise they are in the wrong. Love, Lust, Death and New Life are the strongest emotions that work.

Leila read the page, when she had finished, she looked up at Jem, "It looks like either one of us gets pregnant or..." she hesitated, tears once again stinging her eyes.

"One of them dies..." Jem finished for her. She couldn't look at Leila through fear of her seeing the tears in her eyes too, she spoke softly and with fear, "so whose gonna do it?"

That Evening

Since the boys' return with dinner, the girls has been unusually quiet. They could sense what each other were thinking, but dared not talk about it. But, as the night wore on, Leila realised it was time she and Dean left. Jem knew what she had to do, but she still wanted Leila with her.

"Do you _really_ have to leave? I mean it's only –" Jem looked at her watch, "an early midnight... You guys can always bunk here tonight? Like old times..."

"Nah, it's fine. We don't want to be in the way. Besides, I'm tired," Leila added, faking a yawn.

L: You know I don't cope well with these sorta things!

J: Oh, what? And you think I do?!

L: No! But I wouldn't be able to do it. It'll be fine. They're gonna understand. They'll thank you for it.

"Yeah, I'm so sure that's what they're gonna say," Jem said sarcastically, quiet enough so only she and Leila could hear it.

Leila and Dean were already out the door when Leila ran back in. Avoiding Jem's confused gaze, she ran over and hugged Sam.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, before quickly running out again and past Dean who had an utterly confused look on his face.

"Ok..." Sam said slowly, confused, once the door had been shut after them, "that wasn't at all weird..."

"Yeah, I think she feels like she doesn't see you very much anymore," Jem replied, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pick up on the real meaning, "Anyway," Jem continued getting up, "I'm going for a shower –" Sam made a move to walk toward her, "Alone." she added.

Sam shrugged, "Ok babe," he said moving toward the bed, still smiling coyly, "I'll be her when you get out."

Stifling a sob, Jem turned and picked up her towel, locking the door once she reached the bathroom. For a few moments she stood with her back against the door, breathing deeply. She knew that what she was about to do wasn't real, and she would get _her_ Dean back and would fix things up, but it didn't make her feel any better. Besides, it would be _very _real for this Sam/Dean-guy.

Finally, she opened her eyes and walked over to the shower, turning the taps on. Then, she sat on the floor with her towel laid out in front of her. On it was a bottle half filled with beer and a vial of bright blue liquid. Letting the tears fall, she opened the vial and pured the liquid into the glass. The instant it it the beer, a hissing sound emitted from the glass, then silence.

Standing and composing herself, she grabbed the bottle and knew it was time to finish this.

"Sam," she said opening the bathroom door. Sam was still lying in front of the TV, but looked up when he heard the voice, "I found this in the bathroom. It must be yours cause no one else was drinking tonight." she tried to laugh, but couldn't. She was about to kill someone. _Someone._ Not some_thing_.

Taking the glass, Sam looked at it in confusion. Eventually he must have come to the conclusion that he had, indeed, left it in the bathroom without thinking. Besides, why would Jem lie to him? Then, he took a sip. As he was drinking, Jem grabbed her shirt and pulled him into the bathroom. Sam smiled.

The effect was immediate. The moment he swallowed, his face paled and his lips turned blue. He fell to his knees and began to convulse. Jem turned to face him, and when she saw the fear in his eyes, she began to sob, pulling him into the shower, to let the cool water would calm him down.

"I'm sorry, God, I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

But he wasn't in pain for long, for when she tilted head back to let the cool water wash his face, his eyes were already glazed, unseeing of anything else.

Getting into the shower, she held him, tears running down her face and joining the water already on his still warm body.

She closed her eyes, wishing it was all a dream, and that everything would be fine when she opened them. But when she did open them, the body was gone.

Panicked, she got up and ran to the bathroom door. She had to see Leila. That was all that mattered now.

"Oi!" came a yell from the bed as Jem flew past, "Where the hell are you going and... have you been crying?"

The front door burst open and Leila ran in, followed by a very confused Sam. Leila had a huge grin on her face, Jem turned to see Dean sitting on the bed.

Jem ran over and jumped on him, kissing his lips hard, then progressing to kiss all of his face – all the while yelling "You're ok! You're ok!"

Dean was enjoying the sudden affection but eventually pushed her off saying, "Of course I'm ok! I won't be if you freaking strangle me! And you better have washed your hands after being in the bathroom."

Jem laughed, looking up at Leila and Sam, his arms around her.

"Ok, so what the hell's going on? Leila wouldn't tell me alone," Sam said, looking between the other three, Dean also looked confused at the two girls who had large smiles.

Jem and Leila took turns explaining all that had happened over the past few days.

When they had finished, Dean still looked confused, "There's just one thing I still don't get," he said, turning to Jem, "You _poisoned_ me?" Jem looked sadly to the ground, "Eh, I guess I would have done the same thing..."

"You would have poisoned me?!" Jem asked, surprised.

"You _did_ poison me!"

"I can not believe you'd actually poison me!"

"Need I remind you – you _ACTUALLY_ poisoned me!" Dean yelled.

"Excuse me, but might I point out that it was actually _me_ who was poisoned!?" Sam added, smiling. He wasn't taking the situation to heart, he was just glad everything was normal. Suddenly, his mood changed, "So did you actually kiss him?" he asked, looking at Leila, then Dean.

Leila glared as Dean looked uncomfortable. Then she said, "But I wasn't _actually_ kissing him – it was you!"

"Ok, ok enough! This is making my head hurt!" Jem yelled, laughing. She looked at Leila, "Let's just agree that this –" she pointed to Dean, "is mine, and that –" she pointed to Sam, "is yours."

"So now I'm your property?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. Jem lent in and kissed him softly, "Ok." he smiled, "I can totally deal with that."

The End


End file.
